


Starwatcher

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Afterlife, Fluff, M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Stars, cute first date, space is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: At the end of Vegeta’s long and natural life he stands before King Yemma as a friend. He is offered a choice. He could go to heaven to be with his wife, he could train with the other warriors with the Grand Kai, or he could choose to be reincarnated so he could find his Soulmate in the next life.Vegeta had a Soulmate? But who? And what will he choose to do?
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Starwatcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starmarked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmarked/gifts).



> This is a gift for my wonderful space-loving friend.

Vegeta glanced around lazily. Not much had changed since he was here last, although he still had his body so he was optimistic that the outcome would be a little different this time. What had Kakarot said? That he got special privileges to train with the strongest warriors in the universe. Vegeta smirked to himself. That wouldn’t be the worst way to spend eternity.

  
Vegeta had led a long full life, finally dying naturally of old age. Not common for Saiyans by any means. He had spent his later years mostly peaceful but had still been needed to protect the Earth occasionally. His planet purging days long left behind him. He greeted King Yemma as a friend this time.

  
“Vegeta, good to see you. I’ve been expecting you for some time now.”

  
Vegeta looked up at him curiously.

  
“You’ve got quite a colorful history, as I’m sure you’re aware. The last time you stood before me, your placement was obvious. Now we have a few choices for you.”

  
Vegeta was surprised by this.

  
“I get a choice?”

  
“Yes, you see, I believe you have earned the right to train with the Grand Kai as your friends before you. Or you could join your family in heaven. However, there is a third option I’d like to discuss with you,” He explained.

  
“What third option?”

  
“You see, things were quite different last time. You had lost the privilege, but I think you’ve more than earned it, if you want it. I was actually disappointed when I had to send you to hell before. Do you remember when Majin Buu was reincarnated as Uub?”

  
“Yes, but what does that have to do with me?”

  
Vegeta was getting impatient. Why couldn’t he just spit it out already?

  
“This isn’t your soul’s first life. You have died and chosen to be reincarnated every time.”

  
He paused to let it sink in.

  
“The reason you choose to do so every time in the past was so you could find your soulmate in the next life.”

  
“But Bulma-“

  
“Is in heaven yes, but she is not your soulmate.

  
Vegeta considered that.

  
“So, I didn’t meet my soulmate in this life?”

  
“I didn’t say that. You actually did meet them, you just rejected them. You were a lot more stubborn in this last life.”

  
Vegeta’s mind raced. Who could it have possibly been? Someone he had met in passing?

  
King Yemma laughed.

  
“I’ll give you a hint, it was another Saiyan. Soulmates tend to be the same species.”

  
Another Saiyan? So, they had perished when he was young then? No wonder he missed them. Not that he didn’t love Bulma or anything, but the idea that he had an actual soulmate out there made his heart ache in a sharp painful way that was foreign to him.

  
“Still need another hint?”

  
Vegeta nodded, his mouth suddenly dry.

  
“You fought side by side with them for decades.”

  
Vegeta began to sweat nervously.

  
“Surely you don’t mean-“

  
“It’s Goku!”

  
“Kakarot?” Vegeta choked.

  
“Yes, your souls have always been connected. I thought you surely would have noticed when the two of you fused.”

  
Vegeta balked at that. Something about the fusion had always left them connected but... soulmates, surely that was a joke. He wanted to deny it, or laugh it off, but it rang true to him.

  
“But surely- I mean we’re both men...” Vegeta tried to think of anything clever or substantial to say.

  
“Your souls don’t inherently have a gender. You’re thinking about it all wrong.”

  
Vegeta was still trying desperately to grasp onto something to hold him steady. He felt like he was spinning wildly out of control.

  
“You’ve been both males, females, flip flopped every which way, you name it.”

  
Vegeta had a hard time wrapping his mind around that.

  
“So, what, I say yes and then Kakarot and I would be together in the next life?”

  
“There’s no guarantee that you’ll find each other, you won’t remember Goku consciously from this life, or this conversation. I don’t doubt that you’ll find each other though, this is your seventh life cycle and you’ve always found each other, this was just the first time you didn’t get together.”

  
King Yemma looked down at Vegeta’s file.

  
“It looks like you had some rather violent deaths, that might have something to do with it. You were both Saiyans last time too, you tend to be reincarnated in the same area where you died.”

  
Vegeta considered all of this.

  
He had a soulmate. This wasn’t his first life. He could be reincarnated and try again. Something about that called to him, somewhere deep inside of him at least.

  
“My family-“ Vegeta started but didn’t know what to say.

  
“They can be made aware of your decision if that is what you wish.”

  
Vegeta found himself nodding without making the conscious choice to do so.

  
“Then it’s settled!” King Yemma slammed the file shut smiling. He bent down to open a drawer in his desk. He brought out a strange electronic device that looked a lot like one of Bulma’s inventions.

  
“This won’t hurt, but please stand still.”

  
Vegeta felt a strange tingling sensation, and then nothing at all.

Yosemite lay down on the roof staring up at the sky. It was dusk and the sky was slowly being filled with stars. He often found himself doing this, something about the stars called to him. He felt himself reaching out his hand, as if he could stretch it out and touch the sky itself. It made him feel insignificant and like he had a place in the world simultaneously. It was confusing, but comforting, and so he made a habit out of stargazing.

  
He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He kept his arm outstretched for a moment longer before pulling it back to check the notification. It was a text message from Zion. The two had recently met at school and were quickly becoming good friends.

Yosemite rolled his eyes. It was just like his new friend to suddenly decide he wanted to use his telescope. He was very spontaneous, whereas Yosemite didn’t really like to do things on a whim.

  
He got up anyway to set up the telescope. A little spontaneity wouldn’t hurt he supposed, smirking to himself. Zion was slowly breaking him out of his shell, he could feel it.  
While he was calibrating the telescope, he could hear the sound of metal straining as Zion climbed up the ladder on the side of his apartment building. He looked over to see Zion standing there, smiling wide. He had big wild black hair blowing slightly in the wind, and a bright orange tank top. It was a nice warm summer day so even though it was already mostly dark, it was nice and warm. He was so distracted looking him over it took him a moment to notice that he was holding a store-bought cake in one hand and balloons in another.

  
Yosemite raised his eyebrow at him questioningly.

  
“Happy Birthday,” He said sheepishly.

  
“How did you-?”

  
“I saw it on the class registry. Figured you wouldn’t be doing anything since you didn’t even mention it.”

  
He ran a hand through his hair. Lately he had been styling it, so it shot kind of upward to keep his bangs out of his eyes. He took the offered presents awkwardly and set them down by the blanket he had been laying on earlier. He didn’t really care much about his birthday, that’s why he didn’t say anything. His family had never made a big deal of it growing up. Now that he was away from home, he still didn’t feel a desire to celebrate or anything. Still, it was a nice gesture. He felt his heart lurch, but he tried to keep his reaction under wraps. He had a reputation to uphold of course.

  
He cleared his throat awkwardly. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

  
“I know, but I wanted to.”

  
“Ah.”

  
He shifted on the balls of his feet. He looked around nervously for something to focus on and noticed the telescope. He gestured toward it.

  
“So, did you actually want to borrow my telescope or was it just a cover to bring me cake?”

  
“Um, kinda both.” Zion chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

  
“Do you maybe wanna show me some things? I know you like this stuff.” Zion smiled.

  
By stuff Yosemite assumed Zion meant astronomy. He smirked.

  
“It’s better than your random infatuation with martial arts.”

  
“Hey, I can’t help it, I think it’s really awesome. I may be applying to this dojo up in the mountains, it seems pretty cool.”

  
“Mondo cool, I’m sure.” Yosemite rolled his eyes.

  
“Well, what about you, why are you so into space?”

  
Yosemite sighed.

  
“I don’t know really, I just always have been.”

  
Yosemite shrugged.

  
“Did you know you can see Saturn without the telescope right now? You can’t see the rings, but I can find it for you.”

  
“Woah that’s cool, where is it?”

  
“It’s that bright ball right there, it’s kind of next to the Milky Way. That lighter part right there.”

Yosemite walked over so he was standing right next to him and pointed at where he meant so Zion could see it. Zion’s eyes went wide when he found it.

  
“Oh wow.”

  
He walked over to the telescope, dragging Zion with him by the wrist.

  
“Here, I can show you what it looks like when you can see the rings.”

  
He found it quickly, having long ago memorized its location. He moved and let Zion over so he could see through the telescope. He had to lean down until he was almost bent in half as he was so much taller than him.

  
“Wow, the rings sure are pretty.”

  
“Mhm-hmm,” Yosemite agreed.

  
Zion looked back over at Yosemite and they both just smiled at each other for a moment before Yosemite realized what they were doing and snapped his eyes away quickly. Looking for something to distract himself he went back to looking through the telescope. He could feel the others gaze still on him, burning a hole into his head.

  
“So,” the other said abruptly, startling him slightly. “If I had a specific star could you help me find it?”

  
He looked up to see Zion blushing and holding out a piece of paper. He snatched it from the other’s hand and looked it over. It was folded up poorly and very crinkly. He did his best to smooth it out before he could tell what it was. It was a map of a quadrant of stars with one circled. He went back to the telescope.

  
“Why am I looking for this star?” Yosemite asked while trying to find the exact coordinates.

  
“You’ll see,” Zion answered with a sing-song voice.

  
Yosemite rolled his eyes but kept looking.

  
“Found it.”

  
“Cool. Can I see?”

  
Yosemite moved out of the way again to let Zion by.

  
“Nice.”

“So, are you going to tell me what’s so important about this particular damn star?” Yosemite grumbled, becoming impatient.

  
Zion pulled out another piece of paper from his pocket, this one just as crumbled.

  
“Well, it’s your birthday present.”

  
Yosemite blinked.

  
“What? But the cake...” He trailed off, looking from the paper to Zion’s face, to the cake still sitting on the blanket and back to Zion’s face.

  
Zion handed him the paper.

  
“I wanted it to be a surprise. That star, I got it for you as a birthday present. I named it _XYZ_. Cause of our names,” Zion said sheepishly.

  
Both boys blushed.

  
“Huh. Well, thank you.”

  
Yosemite kept looking at the star through the lens, blushing furiously and trying to will his heart rate to go down. He was honestly so touched and didn’t know how to express himself without embarrassing them both.

  
“So, you want to help me eat some of that cake?”

  
“Yes, please.” Zion giggled as he put his palms together and bowing his head slightly before moving toward the blanket. Once the cake had been demolished, they laid down and spent hours up on the roof with Yosemite pointing out different stars and constellations. Their arms slightly touching and the small blush never leaving Yosemite’s cheeks.

King Yemma smiled as he checked on how Vegeta’s progress, wait, _Yosemite_ now, he had located his soulmate in this life and things already seemed to be going much better for them. He looked forward to greeting him again after this latest life. He sighed and got back to work. These souls weren’t going to sort themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta'd by the lovely Fleuraison7 and special thanks to a_bad_poem for helping me come up with the names.


End file.
